A Burning Passion
by niccoyne12
Summary: The love between a tragic little hero and a mudblood hating fiend. This is a slash story. I might continue it but it will depend on the rates and reviews I get!
1. Passion and Promise

From the first moment he saw the boy, he was sure. He just looked right. He couldn't explain it, but even the slightest hint of danger or romance in the boys eyes had his blood running hot. There was what looked like, danger in those eyes now. A passionate hate burning. There was a curse on the boy's lips now. Oh how Harry longed to crush those lips to claim the boy, mind, body, heart and soul. But even as the thrilling thought occurred the other boy raised his wand.

'I'll just scare him, I can't hurt him' was the only thought in Draco's head as he looked at the strong, sexy, seductive boy who stood in front of him. For a fleeting moment he considered telling, no showing Harry how he felt. His eyes turned to the colour of smoke at the thought. The same moment he felt Harry calling to him, a little voice in his head. 'I want you, I need you'. Suddenly Harry stiffened. Draco snapped out of his fantasy only to realise that his wand was in the air and a spell half out of his mouth.

"Accio" he shouted. His wand was pointed at Harry.

Harry stood stock still watching Draco carefully. He thought the same words over and over again, 'I want you, I need you' whilst staring at Draco. He suddenly remembered that Draco could perform Occlumency and hoped against hope that the gorgeous blond in front of him, could perform Legillimency as well. Next moment Draco pointed his wand at Harry and shouted "Accio" Harry had no warning. He couldn't block the spell.

Draco's hand found Harry's waist and before Harry could resist, kissed him. A kiss that claimed Harry mind, body and soul. He felt Harry's surprise and then sighed as Harry's hands were entangled in his hair. Thirty seconds later and each was still fighting for dominance in the others mouth.

Harry was stunned. He could not believe he was in a lip-lock with Draco Malfoy! He was melting with every touch, smell and taste of the boy he loved. He felt completely at ease in Draco's arms. Suddenly he shivered as Draco ran his hand down the brunette's back. Harry untangled his hands from the soft blond hair and placed his hands on the strong muscled shoulders instead. Oh how he wished he could stay like this forever, but with amazing will power he managed to pull away.

Draco kept his eyes open for the first few seconds of the kiss. He loved the was those deep, green eyes showed surprise then heated up as they fluttered and closed. As Harry relaxed in his arms he gently nudged Harry's lip with his tongue asking permission to enter. His tongue darted into Harry's mouth, branding, conquering. . He slowly moved his hand from Harry's waist up to his nape. Then slowly and carefully moved his hand down Harry's spine, the slight tremors Harry gave soon had his blood running hot. Then the kiss was broken


	2. Explainations

_**Chapter 2**_

For a few seconds they just stood there looking at each other. Then without warning, Draco turned and ran. Harry took after him in a flash. Draco was heading for the Slytherin common room. Thankfully Harry's fast knowledge of the schools passageways (thanks again to the Marauders) Meant that he could get there before Draco. He watched Draco turn left and Hurried on to the Statue of Merlin. He tapped the appropriate spot and stepped inside the passageway. He ran down the step and narrow hallway. Lit by flaming torches. Only to emerge behind the Statue of Moragan Le Fay, a split second before Draco ran down the Dungeon passageway.

Draco stopped when he saw Harry. He spun around trying to work out how Harry had gotten here before him. However before Draco could reach and conclusions, Harry had stunned him. He was now motionless and could do nothing. Harry took a few steps towards him and stopped. Trying to catch his breath and trying to work out what to do. He looked at Draco an asked the only question that Draco could currently not think of an answer to. "What the Bloody Hell was that for? That was completely uncalled for. I mean yeah, I think he's a sexy beast and all that but that was completely off the wall." He muttered under his breath apparently having forgotten that Draco was still there. Draco was not expecting this, a spell up his arse maybe, but Hang on, had Harry just called him a sexy beast?

His mind still reeling Harry turned to Draco and just as unexpectedly as professing his love for Draco he shouted. "I don't want you! I don't want this! This cannot happen! I am with Ginny. Lord how I hate her, but I have to stay with her or Molly will have a fit and wont let me stay at their house during the summer and I will have to stay with the muggles! Merlin what the Hell is happening."

Then without really thinking about it, he removed the stunning spell from Draco.

As soon as the spell had been lifted, Draco ran to Harry's Side. Only to be shoved away "No don't come near me. I cant do this. I cant love you. However much I want to I cant!"

Draco was hurt. He looked at the Boy he loved so much and could feel the tears welling up. He angrily brushed them away, before turning back to Harry.

"I understand. But you have to at least let me do one thing."

"No" replied Harry. "If you do I wont e able to stop myself and..."

Draco stopped him mid-sentence with a roaring hot kiss. Harry could feel the floor dangerously tipping away from him, again. But this time he pulled away.

"We can't Draco"

"But I love you"

"I love you too, but this can't happen."

"We will act the same as we always have in front of our friends but we have to meet every night In the Owlery. Okay"

"Okay" Harry replied. Before returning Draco's kisses.


	3. sorry

Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry!  
I swear I will update all my fics in the coming week, and there will be adaquet reasons for each one as well.  
Im sorry!!! 


End file.
